


RUN FUCKER

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, This is nothing but crack, more crack, though Cisco would probs do something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Cisco helps give Barry motivation





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts).



Cisco had plans, they might have evolved around the couch, but they were still good plans that he was giving up to help his bro out in a time of need. The need was speed and the bro was his fave vigilante scarlet speedster who need a good push. So here he was in the lab, watching Barry act more like a hamster on a wheel than the speedster that he is, tying his hardest to run. That was getting him no where, both literally and figuratively. 

Time for Cisco.

He licked his lips and gave a short hum through the comm, enough to see that Barry was listening. Than is was showtime. 

"RUN MOTHERFUCKER RUN," 

"MY GRANDMA CAN MOVE FASTER THAN THAT IN HER GRAVE,"

"COME ON WHITE BOY, MOVE YO LEGS SKINNY," 

"YOU ARE A GLORIOUS MAN BARRY, STICK IT TO ZOOM," 

Cisco sat back and watched his efforts, which was mostly Barry falling flat on his face from laughing, but still, at least the speed moved up.

**Author's Note:**

> think of this as writing motivation  
> (youreturningscarletscarlet)


End file.
